


Vide Cor Muem

by Apocalyptic_Scenes



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Angst, Dante - Freeform, Death, F/M, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Suicide, La Vita Nuova, Pain, Reflection, Season 2 spoilers, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apocalyptic_Scenes/pseuds/Apocalyptic_Scenes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was never one for Guy/Marian but for this situation, it fits. Guy finds time to reflect. Written in relation to a sonnet from Dante's "La Vita Nuova". One Shot. Very dark. Please heed the tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vide Cor Muem

Vide Cor Meum, from "La Vita Nuova"

Chorus: And thinking of her  
Sweet sleep overcame me 

I am your master  
See your heart  
And of this burning heart  
Your heart  
(Chorus: She trembling)  
Obediently eats.  
Weeping, I saw him then depart from me. 

Joy is converted  
To bitterest tears 

I am in peace  
My heart 

I am in peace  
See my heart

 

It has been nine days since the death of Marian and Guy has spoken to no one, not a single tear has escaped his eyes nor an emotion from his soul. He is numb, lost in the reality of life. Right now he stands at a tower window, looking at stars that seem to dance between moving clouds. It is here that he allows himself to reflect and signs of life show, for the first time in days, on Guy's face. Behind the eyes that have been able to conceal all emotion a scene continues to replay. It is of Marian defiant as ever, striding toward him with enough force to discourage an army. Guy is not discouraged. He feels a love for this woman to which nothing can compare. His mind is calm, knowing that he can defeat the woman before him, his heart however, is wild with the hope that she, his love, has finally decided to come away with him. Her mouth moves but Guy can hear no words, though he can feel the pain of what the unheard words imply.

Time freezes and Guy's master, Love stands before them. In his hands he holds, Guy's heart on fire with pain and hatred. Love faces Marian and offers her Guy's burning heart, trembling she devours it with the last repetition of the words "I love Robin".

Feeling nothing but pain and hate Guy plunges his sword into Marian, watches as she falls. We can watch as Guys shoulders begin to tremble and hot tears of rage begin to fall down his face. This rage is not felt toward Robin, the man who stole his love, or even to his Marian. The rage that we see overpower Guy is toward himself and his self-destruction of his one chance at happiness. It is a while before the trembling stops and as it does the rage becomes sorrow that to Guy runs deeper than the blackest pits of Hell. Overcome with sadness Guy falls forward, into the night and watches the stars disappear from above him. As he closes his eyes for the last time Guy sees before him his love at peace with his heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> Dark and confusing, even by my standards. More of a brief character study than anything. As always, let me know what you though of it (if anything needs an explanation I am happy to respond).
> 
> First Published: April 2008


End file.
